Sunkits Prophecy
by St4rfl0w3r
Summary: Sunkit, a cat of thundurclan, is a kit destind to save the clans! Follow her pawstepz, as she climes the laddir to victroy!
1. Chpater 1: New kitz

**Very frist storie. I dnt meen too b liek a trolfic butt pls doent flam withoute rpoper reesin. Mai spelkimg is kindah bad. Srory.**

Straclan cats wrer gathurd 2geddur in de hevenlee starepelt, waching over the four calns. Bluestar, a fromer thundurclan leadr, now a new membr of the menny ded ansisters that r gardeins of the for clans. A kwaii meowl caim from the Thundurcaln nursoree. All the straclan worriers came to see wuT Was goinge on. to dair surpize, a quene had kits! The frist kit was a smal, poony kit with naivee bloo eyes, goldine fur and her forhed had a pach of liter fur shaipd like a sun! The secind kit was a hansum kit thatt had green eyez, blue fur with darkur strips on his back amd a wite belly, but dint evin COMPAIR to de golden kit, even do he was hansum. De thrid kit wus an avurij kit with blak stripz and yellow fur, ambir eyes, and was the biggist. "OMG THEI AL SO KAWAI!" Squeeld deir mudder, Pinewood. "THE GOLDEN 1 WILL BE SUNKIT! The yellow won will b BEEKIT! And de blue kit will be BLUEKIT!" Exlaimed de new mudder. "Sunkit loks like a kit of prophecy" sed bluestra. All the cats nodded in straclan. Soon, dei will send a messij of de noo prophecy.

**dd you like it? I wil maie more! Pls review!**


	2. Chaptur 2: StraStraw delibburs de msg!

**Tahnk yu clearflight and Everlasting Meow for givign me non-flams. It mens so MUSH 2 me! And 4 givin me my frist revioos!**

Strawclan cats wur lukking downe upin de thundircaln catz. "Sunkit is so KWAIAIIII" sed Thuderstar, de first thnuderclan leadur. "I AGREE, SHE'S SO CUTE AND KWAIIIII" squealed Shadohstar, the furst liter of shadoecaln. "quikly, we kno she will b savig all the fore clams!" Ecksklaimd StarStar, the first leadur of Starkclan. So StarStar went 2 the medisin cat, sindurpellt. "Thair is a prophecy!" anounsed StarStar, who entured the medisin cat'z dreems. sindurpelt was surpriced. "Frum sliverpleet, the sun wile cum downe upon hte 4 calns and prohtekt you frum de trigger dat wunts powur, nd the scrug dat shedz bludd!" StrawStraw sed and dissapeerd. Sliderpelt wok up frum her nap and cummed outside to tel firestra, the NOOE LITER OF THUNDIRCALN!

**Omg did u liek it? I wurked sooper dooper hrad on it! I hoppd u enjoied it. Let me kno if u want a karictor in it! I juste mite aid it!**


	3. charpert 3: Sexie Treespot

**Dont worrie, Moonkit-kun u kawaii friend! Im goign 2 ade ur cariktor sune! Donte worrie, donte worrie! He cumming in raite NOW!**

It wuz a day aftur Sunkit wuz borne, and Sindurpelt runnd outsaid 2 mete frystar. "I gotted a prophecy!" Chirped Siderpelt. "reel-E?" sed Fierstar. "Do tell. Ale porphecies r importint, right?" "Yes, yes!" Burped Sinderpult. "Its bout sunkit, I kno it!" Bee45 she cood continyou, the caln's sexiest tom with the SEXIEST tannd fur walkd bye. "Hiya, Sindurput." He filped his flowtastic hair. Sindurplit had a nozeblide. He flipd his haire agen and walkd up 2 Sunkit. He filpped his hair. Sunkit lokked up and sawe de sexiest tom in de caln. "Hi..." Sheb lushed. He fillpd hish air. "You wanna go out fur sum food?" He askd. He flippd his hair. "Sure.." Snukit squeld. Dei held handz and went 2 de fresh kile pill. He flippd hish air agin and got a fat rabitt 4 the 2 2 shair. he tukh de furst bait and flippd his hair. Snukit ate tooe and snugilld up 2 Treespot. "Wile u b maai m8?" He asked. b4 Sunkit culd say yes, ALE THE BOYYE CATZ JUMPD ON TREESPOT!12111!111!111!1!11112111

**OMG CLIFFHAGGER! Moonkit r u gald I aded tr3esport!? Dun worie, I wunt let him dye so sooen!e**


	4. charptr 4: Apentissized!

**I mite add moar charkterz if u sujjest in the reveoos! I do each chaptur fur ech reveoos sumtimes! butt ime in a happie moode so dis chpater isnte cuz ofe a reveoo. Ime so gald dat dair iz no flams!11111!11!**

TREESPOT WUZ TAKLEDD BY ALL DE BOY CATZ IN DE CALN. "I wunt to be hur mait! U CANTE, I CANE!" scremmd grayestripe. "NO, I AM!" yeld anudder. de hole fiting wuz makign Sunkit sad! "stohp, I dunt lihke fiting!" sobed the kit. evrybuddy stoped fiting. She wuz surpiced she cn comand so easilee! Treespot flippd hiz hair agin and walkd up to snukit and likked hur. "Firste cum, firste surved." He lauffed. Snukit luvved him too. All de boy kats wur sad now! "Donte worrie, maybee nexte tiem!" She mowed sweetlee. Dey were happie and left! "all catz cum beneet de hirocke 4 a caln mething!" Yowld Firestar. everycat gaddured. "Sunkat, u r now appentice! cum up!" Friestar meowed. She waz surpised! So was Pinewood and hur brudders! "Lucky, How cum _I_ can't be apentice?!" Wined bluekit and Beekit. "Ur sitser is speshill!"Respondid dair mudder. "Fur ur bootyfullniss and smarteniss and atraktivniss and stuff I will appenticize you!" Frystar meowd. "ur mentur wile be... GRAYESTRIP!" De liter and Everybudy chered, exept fur de boy kats. Daie wur jellous! Gaystripe liked Sunkit wit affecshin. "Wheel strat traneing rite awaye!" He mjewed.

**omg do u liek it so far? ty fur de revioos! I luv u guise!111!11**


	5. chptr 5: DETH OF GAYSTIRP 111 11 11

**Hi guise! dis chpater shoes dat Supaw iz NOT a mray soo cuz she ha 1 flaw!1!11 Mry soos don hav flahs so no mry soo meening dis ISN'T a trolfci!**

"SUNPAW SUNPAW" cherd everybodie. Sunkit wuz soe HAPPY! GayStripew led Sunkit 2 de trainig gruodz an traind. "Furste wee wile shoh u hao 2 att1k." Mowed GayStrip. "Tak oute ur cawls." She toke dem owt! "Nao raik dem acrose ur oponint." Cominded de mentoror. Sunpaw jupped up in de aur and CLAWED HUR MENTORR! Den GayStrip FEL3 2 DE GROUND! "OGMG OGM I DINT MEEN 2 KILE U!" Yelld Sunpawe. "U dint kno ur one strengt." Coffed GrayeStirpe. Den he DIED!111!11!1!1111 Sunpaw CRIED!11!1111!11!11 She toke de body 2 caln and vrybody screamed, "!" Dai were so SCRAED AND ONE CAT SED "DID SHDOHCALN ATK DIF U KILE DIM I BRT DE CALNS ATFACKED!" Btu Sunpaw was kawaii n pritty n cote n ONNIST!11! So she told dem de trooth. "I kiled him bye acksidint!" Sobed de prtty she cat. Verybody furgivd hur bcuz dei said She is SOOPR DOOPR STRONG to hav kild Graystrip, cuz he was de STRONGEST kat in d clan!111!1! "I WILL MAKE U DEPOOTEEE FUR UR STRENGT.!" Yeld Frystar and EVERYBUDDY CHERED IN AGREE-MINT!" "NO!" Yeld snukit. everybuddy GAPSED!111!11 Treespot filpd his hair. "I NED 2 B WORRIER FURST!" "UR SO SMART SUNPAWE UR RIGHT!" Sed de leadur. "OK DEN UR WARRIOR NAIM SHAL BE SUNBEAM!" "SUNBEAM SUNBEAM!" Every1 chered. "OK NOWE UR DEPUDDING." She waz so surpiced at dis and den she waz DEPUDDY!1111!11!

**OMG SHE TURND IN2 DEPUDITTOMG ARNT U SURPICED PLS REVIEW AN TELL ME WAT U TINK!11!11!**


	6. Chaptur 6: New Depuddy!

**Thank u XnightwindX for not flaiming, sorta. And moonkit, I hop ur ok wit treespote in trubble!**

Sunbeam was soupur surpriesd 2 be new DEPUDDY! "Tank yu SOSOSOSOSOOS much, frystraw!" Shimmurd Sunbeem. "Go do ur stuff depuddingly!" Frystfar comandid. And she DID! "Treespot, ur goig 2 go leed a patrolle arund shadohcaln AND kittiepett tairritorree bordurs!" Shiennd Sunbeam. "Alrite' reespondid de sexee tom and he fliped his haire. "Scworrilflite, taik a huntng patroll." Scworrilflite noddid and took off. Sunbeem wuz happie! It wuz so eezee 2 cumand! It wuz just liek wen she wuz a kit and toled the fieting tomz 2 stope! "U hav dun so much wurk." Mewed Firestart afekshinitlee, nuzzlig de booteefill she-cat. "Y dont U go taik a rest?" "Ya, ur rite." Yawnd Sunbeem. She finnly notissd de moon wuz up hie. Walking in2 da worriers den, she curld up and fell asleepe. littul did she reelise dat a Black cat with a purpill coller waz in a tree, washing hur every move.

**OMG CLIFFHANGERRRRRR OMG WUTTLL HAPPIN NEXT REVIOO REVEOO REVIEOW!**


	7. Cpatr 7: EEVIL BLUDDCALN CAT 11 1

**OMG OMG GUISE UR SO NICE 2 ME NO FALMS SO FAR OMG YEA TY I'LL MAIK DIS 1 SOOPUR LOG JUST 4 U VEEOOWERZ!**

Sunbeem wuz slepping and de purpil collerd cat snuck up 2 her. Bringinge out his dog teethe cloz, he sloelee inchd closur 2 Sunbeem. She wock up just in tiem and scremmed, "OMG IZ SCRUG DE EVILL CAT!" she jumpd up 2 DE EVIL CAT and he tired 2 LCAW HER AGN AN SHE DUCKDID!11! DEN SHE CLOD DE CAT and eh FELL AND **DIED**!11!111111 "No! is not scurg.!" Waivd Sunbeem 2 all de kats dat caim out cuz day hurd commision. HSe lockd done at de cat and she reelized sumthing!111! HE WUZ A BLUDDCALN CAT!1! "Boldcaln iz BACK!111!" she excerclamed. "Hey, Sunnybabee." Mooed Treespot. He fliped his heir. "Wunna hav kis?" "OMG YES!{ sed Sunbeem. He kissd Sunbeem and den HER BELLY GREW!1111!111 "IM PREGNUT!111!" SCREEMD SUNBEEM HAPPEELEE. All de boi tomz sed, "I wanted to hav hur kits..." growld all de boi tomz. But Sunbeam 4gaiv dem all cuz dei cant be NEEERLEE az purrfict as HER. Den, hur brudder, Bluekit, caim out 2 see hur kis. "Ar dei mine? I want ur kis!" "No, srrory." Sunbeem squishd. But den, suddinlee, A BUNCH OF BLUDDCALN CATZ CAIM OUT OF NOWAIR AND STURTED TO POOR INTO DE CLAN CAP!111!111!1

**omg COATHANGURRRRR!111!**


	8. Chapurt 8: De end uff de attalk!

**omg letz finde oute wut happinz!1**

DEY ALL SUROUNDED ALL DE CCATZ AND DEN SUNBEEM CLAWED 1 AND HE DIED!1111!1! DEN ANUDDER CAT TRIED TO CLAW SUNBEEM AND SHE DOGED!1111! DEN DEY ALE TRIE 2 AATTAK SUNBEEM BUTSHE TURNED ARUND WITH KAWII TERZ AND DEY STOPED AND BLUSHD AND DEN HAD NOZEBLIEDS AND RUND AWY!1111! BUT DEN 1 OF DEM CLOD HUR AGIN AND SHE WAZ HURT!111!1111 Sungloom FEELED to de grund and pantsed!11! De hole clan gathurd arung hur. "r u ok Sunboom?" Sed 1 tom. "Ur stil kawaii even if ur hurte!~" sed anudder. "Im fien." She banged. den treesput loked at sunglem and fliped hiz hair. "Sungleem ur kis!" DAY STARTID 2 KICK! HUR STUMICK RUMBLD AND MOOED AND DEN HUR STUMICK STARTID 2 BREAK!l "MY KITZ ARE CUMMING MY CITS ARE CUMMING!1111!1!"

**OMG SHE IZ HAFFING KIS ARINT U EXITED!?Z!1!**


	9. chaput 9: Hur kitz

**Omg ambrousseau and spicegirl324 r big jurkz! dey calld dis fanfic a TRLLFIC and dat sinot nice!111! dis isn't a trulfic i prohmiss!**

Sunbeemz stumick waz breaking and den 1 KIT CAIM OUT! IT WAZ A RAINBO KIT WIT KAWAII RAINBO EYEZ!1111!1 DEN ANUDERR CAIM OUT AND IT WAZA BLAK KIT WITH RED EYEZ! SUNBEEMZ STUMICKWUZ LIKE AN OPIN DOOR AND DEN IT CLOZED. "My kis!" Sumburn squeld. Everybudy gapsed!111!1111! "It's my kis!" Treesput sed and fiped hiz hair. and den dey named it. "I naim de rainbo kit, MAGICALKIT!11!" Sed Sunbeem."And de blackk kit DARKKIT!11!" Sed Treepsot. "I liek dose names." sed Sunbeem. Ale de boi tomz wur JELLY!11! Den, suddinly, TIGGERSTRAW KAME OUT OF DE BLOO AND TUKE EVILKIT!1111!111!1

**OMG NOOOOOO!111! Revioo fur moar chapturs!**


	10. chptur 10: De katnape!

**OMG TIGERSTUR IZ EVILL. AND BTW I HAD A NISE PURSIN NAMD ICEFEATHER WHO REVIOOD WITH NISE COMMINTZ BUT ITZ NOT A TORLFIC U SAUSAGEBUTT.**

NOOOO!1111!" Screemed Sunbeem. HUR NOO KIT WUZ CATNIPPED!111! She RAISED AFTUR TRIGGERSTRA AND WAZ GINING ON HIM. DEN, WIT HUR KAWII PAWZ, SHE PUNCHED TRIGGERSTAR IN DE TAIL!1! HE YOWIED IN PAIN AND DEN SHE KIKED HIM AND SALPPED HIM WITH A PURSE!11!11 TRIGGERSTAR GROWLD AND SLAPED SUNBEEM!111! Sunbeem feeled 2 de grungd!111! "MOOHAHAHAHAHA!" SQUISHD TRIGGERSTRAW EVIL-E. DEN HE RUNNED OFF WITH EVILKIT. Sunbeem den sliped into unconshissniss, allowne in de forist.

**IM GETTIN BETTUR AT RITING!1!111! I WUNDER WAT HAPPINS NECST!**


	11. Chapur 11: STRAWCALNED

**Srory fur being so innaktiv! Mow. Les se wut apihs next! Oh ya, btw I mesnt evilkit too b DARKkit sriry.**

Sunbeam wus alown, in de forist. Shee wus unconshis. den she fund hurself in a hevinlee palce and a bunch of sprakly and glitturly kats surownding hur. "UR DE CKAT OF PROPHISEE U MUSH GIT UP!" Sed blastar. den suburm got ip in de forist. She breeded fur air liek she didnt breed any at all. den she wuz up. den she fullod the trakz of triggurstra to get hur kit back!1!11! d

**OMG SO SRY ITZ SHORT BUT WHATEVS RIATE?**


	12. Chapter 12: Foudned him

**ty Kaneneha fru gbing me revos. I lub yo so Uch, anyeaye tiem fur disnchaper okre starting nao. Omgg i spekled startijg write tsaayayy**

there wuz a sarknes in denforrest. Suensperm wss raising pn de grund vury fastly. I have to cash ip to triggerstar!'" Thot sunbem and went faster,,M! She saw a grope of kas walking runf and she hid im a tree. Lokeing down on dem, deyweee talkering. "I hder dat a kwaii kats kis wurn takin in bai triggerstar. Sed one. "Orly cool i am gunn acum c wassup cuz u kno its cool f it cums fom kwaii ksts." Sed anudder. They had hir kisdddd!,,!, she dumped down and ponsed them. Dey all wurnsurpiced! Omg is iawaii kat" swed epne. Den she clod his face and his. tale came uff!, , he runned wway in psu. And dcremd,. De oddher ran off in feer. De redt didnthe seame. Omg im so stroongg" sed kawwaii cat. She run after de. Cuz with hr kwaii brane she knew dey going to cakp and de camp had hr dkit snd she dneedsd. Her mit! she follof den jid in a bush behiend a roke. She hur a foise. "Cas of Bloodclan and trigercsln," sed de voisd. Sunsoerm kissend. "We shae grt infurmDhin out if dis kit!" He held hp DAEKKTOTTTTTTT!,mm !n,ygr

**lmg i made cis like. Exfra long vur i ale. Amd i liek xkaiwiak thinfz im so kaiwIiki liek sumnr, cnajfohd hee hee i didi dis on ipadd.**


	13. Chaptrf 13 Spiling de beenz

**OMG LETZ FINR OUTE ABOUTEE WHUT HAPPINZZZ OMG TY ALLE FUR SO MUCHE OF DE REVOOS IMMA TRAI TO MAIKE 22 CHAPTURRSSZZZ OMG LOL SWAGYOLO**

Sunsperm loked pu at de cat, and it waz TRIGGEURSSTAR WIF HUR KITT! "SPEAK, KAT, WAT WILE U TELE UZ?" Grulled Triggurstrut. "I wunt tele!" Replied Drakkit. Tiggerstrut grolled agin. "YS U WILL. ORE I WILE GET DE SHUVVIL!11!" "FINE FINEEEEEEEEE" Darkrit sed with nut mush enthooziazim. "frystraw iz leeder and haz only 2 liefs left, sunbeem is mah mom, and depudding." He spiled aut ale de importint infurmaishin abouet the clqn! "Good, guud, nao, tele uz ALL BLUNDERCLAN'Z defensis." Commanid de evil kat. "Wel, wee haf-" replied drakulackit befur getting intrupted. "nooooaO!Oo!O!1!1!" scremed sunbrem,a and then she jumped upa and talkkec the triggertstar and den aklzmost killed hizm! EVEYRHDN IBOY VGAPSED AND LFOOOKED ANDT SUNEBAMM. "so kawaisisid ibut so strung." sed one. eall hte others noddefd in afrgeeemeint and den, DEY ALLAAKTAKCKED!1 IT WAZ A BLUDDY BADDLE, AND MENY WAZ KILLEDS. BUT IN DE END, SUSNREBAM WAZ ACPTURED.!1!11!' "'MUUAHAHHAHAH UR KAPTSHURED." SED TRIGGERSLTAR AND DEN HE CLOD HUR FASE TEASINGLYEEE. SHE SHISSED BAK IN FURY AND TRAID TO LCAW HIM BUT 3 TOMZ WUR PINNIGN HUR DOWNE. "DUNT MOVE IOR I WILLE KILLE UR M8!1!' "TREESPOT!?/!" TREESPUT WAZ ESCORTRTED BY OTHER CATSZ, AND HE WAZ BLRUISED AND STFUFF. HE FLIPEPD HIS ZHAIR. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!" SCEMRED SUNBEEEMEM.

**OGM LOL IK DID MAH BEST CLIGNFANSGER OMG FIND OUT NEXT TIME INNNN... SUNK9TIKZ PROPHECYDY!y!**


	14. Chapter 14: not Evan trying Auto cumber

**deer was dies mean person entitled Foxstar, who wanted me to use this splatter chess, SO I wily usage Auto cucumber. I hop urinal happiness.**

Three spot wiz bding held downtown. Sunbeam scratched in holder, squishing, "LET HIS GOLD!" Trigger Start laffy taffy Inside the evil manor. diner, Hill CLOD three sporT!,!,,,,,,,l,,,,!,,,, Die torchEring was john ribose and he'd hwaz attacking treespotM,,, BUT SUDDENLY, Pfrystar came ow t of de bloo,!

**OMG I HATE AUTO CORAL IMA STOPE DIS.**


	15. Chapter 15: escape

**Apparently somebody reported dis fanfic. No, what u guys call it, a Troll fiction! Dis time I'm using Auto correct and ever ding. I don't wanna get reproved cuz I worked too hard on dis!**

Sunbeam looked in horror as Trigger-star tortured here mate. Suddenly, she jumped away from de datez paws and tacked tricker straw!,, She close his face and blinded him and den grabbed tree sporT, hurs kit, and runned off!

**so so supper Srory dad dis chpter is short. I compromise that I will not do it next time!**


End file.
